How to sooth aggression
by jopsi
Summary: Tsuna is stressed out by his mafia-business. What is there to sooth his nerves? /2700 Lemon!


**-hides under her blanket- I'M SO SORRY! This is my first attempt at smut. I know the background story doesn't really make sense at all and that I am a horrible writer BUT I really did my best to write this. I think there isn't to much Tsuna-Seme fanfics out here. He really needs more love as top. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this. It's actually a present for my Mafia-boss Twinsister Steffi, who was waiting for this a long time!**

**Rating: M (Beware of the lemons)**

**Pairing: 2700**

**Also contains: Slightly OOC Tsuna with a serious aggression problem :D**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did there would only be gay-love in there okay? XD**

**Anyway: Have Fun!~**

It was REALLY cold outside these days, the sky was clouded, gray coloring most of it and if he was honest with himself Tsuna would have preferred to stay at the mansion instead of heading out and doing boring business meetings. Not to mention that he felt like he missed something, or rather he knew what, no, who it was. But he had no choice. Reborn would most likely smack him unconscious and wake him up by throwing him into the still half-frozen pond in the garden. No. He didn't want that. With a sigh he got up from his chair and made his way to the cupboard. He took out one of his business suits, since he was currently wearing a skinny pair of jeans and a simple white button-down shirt, then he made his way into the closest bathroom to dress up. He put on his clothes in the slowest way possible, still not really willing to leave the warm, comforting mansion. With another sigh he finished and went to the bathroom-door.

"Juudaime! Are you done? Everything is prepared and we are ready to leave whenever you want to!", he was greeted by Hayato directly in front of him when he opened, guessing that the young man had followed him to the bathroom, just to wait until he came out. Annoying. Tsuna sighed. Where did all that devotion come from? With a nod he started to walk again, Hayato took his place on his boss' right, as he started taking out a few documents from a folder he'd been carrying. "Today's meeting will be about how to work on getting the people from the streets into better ways of living. You know, since you're the boss everything got better day by day and many people started to see the Vongola as what they once have been, but the huge problem of homeless people, especially children has yet to be solved. As I already told you yesterday we'll be meeting a few allied fam- Juudaime, are you listening to me?", Tsuna jerked up confused. He hadn't paid attention at all. He was too annoyed. "What? I'm sorry Gokduera-kun. I wasn't paying attention. It's about the homeless people right?" Gokudera nodded with a concerned look on his face. "Juudaime...are you alright? You've been like this for a few days and as your right hand-man I am a little bit worried. Is there anything I can do to help you?", that devotion flaming up again the young storm turned his head to look at his boss. "No. It's alright! I'll be fine. Don't worry! Let's go or Reborn will shoot us.", were Tsuna's last words before he picked up a faster pace. After all he was just to lazy and annoyed. Gokudera shouldn't be bothered by that. He had enough problems to handle already. As they finally arrived at door Tsuna was greeted by Yamamoto and Chrome who smiled at him and he tried his best to give that smile back, but failed. He just didn't want to go outside. "Oi Dame-Tsuna, don't look like you're going to die just because it's a little bit cold outside." Reborn. Great. More annoying people. Tsuna sighed and nodded at his ex-tutor, who was actually his subordinate now, but that just wouldn't work out for them. They would always stay like they always had. Tutor and his -somewhat still- no good student. As they went out the young Vongola's mood went down to something under zero, adjusting with the temperature. It really was too cold right now. No one had ever told Tsuna, I'd would get THIS cold in Italy. No one. He was looking forward to the warm car and even more to the summer which felt incredibly far away at the moment. At least he could relax when they got inside the car. Hayato to his right took a worried glance on him from time to time, Yamamoto, to his left, was chattering about something -Tsuna didn't even want to know what it was- with Reborn, who sat in front of them and Chrome, next to Reborn, just stared out of the window at the gray sky. Yet another heavy sigh left Tsuna's mouth. He was really annoyed by all of this. And he hoped that he would be able to get over with this meeting quickly. However, that was all a matter of people. There were a few families, especially their bosses, who still didn't acknowledge Tsuna as the leader of their alliance, but he was positive, even in this bad mood, that he'd be able to convince them soon. Still, their complaining always made things slow down a lot. And he hated complaining. He thought to himself, that he'd probably snap if they argued to much today, cause only thinking about the annoying questions and objections made his annoyance worse. Yea. He would definitely snap. Oh well, Reborn always said he was too soft, so why not. The moment he made that conclusion, the car stopped in front of a big hotel, most of the meetings were held in it and he would be able to stay over night, if they'd take to long. The young boss felt a little bit uncomfortable after the drive so he decided to refresh himself "Reborn.", he stated, "I'm going to get into the bathroom, I'll be with you in a minute. Please take care of everything". The baby-hitman nodded "Okay, but don't take to long dame-Tsuna."

On his way to the bathroom he was greeted by some higher-ups from different families and he had to stop for each of them and exchange a few words and return the greeting. Annoyance. He felt as if his eye had began to twitch. "Ah Tsunayoshi-kun!", an all to familiar voice rang in his ears. Oh please not. "Haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing?", Tsuna turned around with a smile on his lips, which could only count as faked. "Byakuran. It's really been some time. I'm fine, but please excuse me, I'm in a hurry, I want to go refresh myself and the meeting will start soon", somewhere in the middle of the sentence the fake -kindness had left for a slightly annoyed grimace and Byakuran looked a little bit confused, at the stressed out young man. "I see." he nodded and smiled sweetly as he turned around and left. Ah the annoyance. He honestly didn't hate Byakuran or anything, but at the moment Tsuna couldn't help but get pissed off at the man's attitude. Well he couldn't help but get pissed off everything and everyone, but that's not the point here. When he finally reached his destination he sighed relieved for no further disturbance. Tsuna placed himself in front of the mirror and sorted his hair, pulling his tie into order and he splashed some water into his face. Looks were pretty important after all. He was about to dry his face when he felt someone enter the room. Enough now. "Oh please! This is a damn private bathroom and it even has my family's name on it! Is it really impossible for me to have some privacy? At least in the bathroom! I can't believe it! I thought I was safe in here, but NO! Can't I EVER get some rest at all! And how do you dare to run in here like that!", Tsuna turned around to look who the annoying intruder was "Who in the w-" Oh. There he stood. Red hair all messy covering part of his face. Red eyes staring at him in confusion and shock and a simple black suit covering the small, yet muscular body. "E-e-Enma! I'm sorry. I really am...I just, it's that..." Enma smiled. "I-I know Tsuna. D-D-Don't worry. I should have knocked. I was looking for you and Reborn told me you went to the b-b-bathroom." Tsuna started to move forward "I see..." he stated, still embarrassed because of his previous outburst at the other one, who definitely had nothing to do with his current mood. To be honest, he made him feel better in an instant. Enma was just to cute and honest, it felt like he was an angel or more to Tsuna. He had probably fallen for Enma during middle-school, but only lately he had realized that his strong affection wasn't just one of a friend's and he at least wanted to try once, so he needed to tell the other. As Enma didn't move backwards, Tsuna approached him a little bit more. "Enma...I...There's something I need to talk about with you...um.."

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! I said you should hurry and not chit-chat with little Shimon, so get down there in the next two minutes or I'll kill you, damn brat!" No objections should've been made now so Tsuna just looked down at his feet and sighed even heavier than he had before. Enma followed him out of the bathroom in silence, but that was nothing special for the red-head. In fact it would have scared Tsuna if Enma had been in a chatty-mood. Before they entered the conference room the Vongola boss felt a hand hold him back carefully and he turned around to look what the other young man wanted to say. "Y-You-You wanted to talk about something, r-right?" Tsuna nodded at the question and tried to read the other man's eye's because he wanted to know what made Enma so flushed. "Then l-let's...let's talk after we finish this conference. ...that means..um...if...if you aren't to tired or something...okay?" Another nod and with that a small smile appeared on Tsuna's lips, the first honest smile he had given anyone in the past few weeks. In silence they entered the room, Enma first and a few seconds later Tsuna, since he was the leader of the alliance he had to arrive last, just because of the etiquette. Everyone was chattering and the noise was really loud. Tsuna sighed. So annoying. Since the other bosses didn't seem to realize he arrived, Tsuna coughed loudly and they instantly turned their heads and everyone fell silent. There were about 30 people in the room, from 12 different families, as Tsuna reckoned. There's two missing, he realized with another sigh. With a few words of gratitude to all the bosses for their attendance as well as the nice work in the partnerships lately, the Vongola Decimo opened up the conference. They gave an ovation to him and he sighed again. He really hated all of this. While they had their discussion about how to get rid of the homeless people, Tsuna didn't really have time to glance at the red-head, even though he wanted to. There were many people who had ideas and he needed to put order into this or it would most likely escalate in an instant, since these men, no matter if they were now allied with the not-really-bad-mafia Vongola, were still mafiosi. And mafiosi work things out different.

Somewhere in the middle of all the arguments one of the bosses who just recently joined their alliance, turned his head directly at Tsuna and raised a gun. Everyone in the room went silent in an instant. Tsuna just sat there, staring at the other, an annoyed expression on his face. With a yell of "For the Banossi-Family! He jumped off his chair, clicking to load his small hand-gun. Sigh. The brunette thought that this definitely wasn't his week, as he took a Dying Will-Pill, without the wanna-be assassin even noticing and in an instant he dodged the bullet which had left the gun, a little faster than he had expected, yet it still couldn't hit him. With a few swift movements he stood behind the man and took the gun from him, holding his hands behind his head, a deadly aura leaking from his flames. "Don't you think there is other ways of killing someone? Probably easier and less ineffective?", Tsuna's hyper dying will ego uttered, slightly amused, yet still annoyed. The fail of a murder still stared at his gun, which was lying on the ground and he didn't really seem to have coped with the situation. So stupid and annoying, Tsuna thought and he felt the man, which was forced to stay still, due to his grip, shiver and he saw sweat run down his cheek. "JUUDAIME! I heard a gun in here! What in the world happe- Oh." Gokudera, being the overprotective -and mostly stalking- right hand-man he was, had been in the room next to the conference room in order to protect his boss. And now he took care of the man, who had actually tried to kill the most powerful and fearsome mafiosi in the whole hotel with a simple . With a cough and a sigh Tsuna took his seat again, the dying will flame slowly fading from his forehead. "Anyone else who wants to say something?", he glared at the remaining people and most of them seemed scared. Most of them. Expect Byakuran who seemed really amused about the action and Enma who just didn't look affected by anything, as always.

"I see.", Tsuna proceeded "Then let's continue." The rest of the meeting was peaceful and a heavy aura had remained in the room, after the tenth Vongola boss had shown all of them how capable he actually was. It was about half past 10 when Tsuna ended the meeting, stating the conclusions of their conversation and thanking all of them for giving some of their time to him. As he walked out he turned left in an instant and headed to the room where his family members should be in. With a loud crash the door met the wall as he opened it. "Reborn. We need to talk. Now." The arcobaleno smirked. "So you actually noticed, Dame-Tsuna." Yeah he HAD noticed. And now Tsuna's eye was twitching, dangerously. "YES indeed I noticed, because in our alliance and mostly in whole Italy there is NO Banossi-Family. What the hell was that supposed to do?", Tsuna let out his anger and annoyance as he spoke. "Well, how smart we are, I must compliment you Tsuna. Anyway. This was meant to do, just what it did. You were so pissed off the last few days, that I thought it was the perfect time to kick some respect into the other families. And it worked. As a result, most bosses are scared of you, but that will vanish and they will learn to trust and respect you." OH PLEASE. What pissed Tsuna off even more, was the fact that instead of helping him to get into a better mood, Reborn took advantage of his anger and tried to pull something out of it. With no further words about the case Tsuna turned around, said "We're staying here tonight" and left. After some meters he heard footsteps behind him. Oh please not. "Juudaime!" Crap. "Juudaime, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but Reborn only mentioned this to me when you were already in the room and I saw no way to get to talk to you so I just stayed quiet. Of course I know that as your right hand man I should have-" "Not now Gokduera, okay? I already have a headache and to be really honest I'm annoyed as hell, so just leave me, please." Gokudera nodded, as he was cut off really harsh and he stopped while Tsuna walked on. Another heavy sigh left the tenth's mouth and Hayato wondered, what had gotten into the brunette, as a big hand covered his shoulder. "Just leave him be, Gokudera. He'll be better soon. I'm sure." "Duh. I know that, baseball-nut. It just worries me." Yamamoto smiled at that statement. "Let's go get some rest Gokudera, there is nothing we can do now, at least not for his mood."

All the while Tsunayoshi had started to walk up the stairs as a certain voice, yet again, rang in his ears. "My Tsunayoshi-kun. You sure like it flashy, don't you!" Byakuran's annoying statement didn't do any good to his current temper so Tsuna tried to get rid of him by just nodding with a fake-smile and to his own surprise it seemed to work. Th white haired man didn't follow him any further and expect for Chrome, who just nodded her usual "Boss." before she ran into another direction, he didn't bump into anyone. And he was really glad about that. This day had probably been the most annoying one in the past few weeks. And he felt so drained and angry at the same time, that he just wanted to take a shower and sleep. So he took of his jacket and threw his shoes into one corner of his room. But then he remembered something. Enma. He wanted to talk to him. He should be here any minute. Oh gosh. Tsunayoshi suddenly started to get a little bit nervous and his cheeks flushed. That's when he heard a shy knock at his hotel room's door. There he was. No backing down.

"Yes?" he uttered, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. He failed. As the red head walked inside slowly his flush turned out to cover his whole face and he was sure he looked like a tomato right now. But he had to tell Enma or else he would probably explode the next time they went to a spring together with their families. The young Shimon raised his head. "S-so. What did you want to t-talk about Tsuna?", he whispered even quieter than usual. "Did I anger you or something? If it's about what happened in the bathr-" "I love you Enma". There it was. "W-w-WHAT? Do you mean...no you can't...I..You.." Tsuna nodded at the others confusion. "Yes I mean it like that. I have fallen for you. And...If possible..I...I want you to be mine." Tsuna had started to look on the ground because for him, this was far too embarrassing to look Enma in the face. The red head seemed to be confused and had turned to look at the carpet as well. "I...I was h-hoping you would say this...". "What do you mean E-Enma?". A smile formed on Enma's lips. "I can't guarantee it's t-true but...b-but...I...I l-l-love you, too...I think. I mean...I'm not sure...but...but just now I-I felt...incredibly h-happy." As Enma raised his head all he saw was Tsuna's face, close to his and the huge smile which had spread on the brunette's lips. "T-T-TSUNA?" he squealed. "Enma...", the young Vongola purred mischievously "I was hoping to hear that." And with that he leaned in on the red head's face, to close the last gap between their lips. It was a kind kiss. Kind and careful, as not to startle the other, but at the same time it was strong and meaningful. Even though he was a little bit surprised Enma didn't pull back. In fact he returned the kiss with equal passion and both of them ended up breathless after some minutes of constant kissing.

They were even more flushed than before, if that was actually possible and as he regained his breath Tsuna smiled even more, locked the door behind the red head and took his hand to take him to the bed and lay him down, just to crawl on top of him. All that did only cost him one swift movement and the moment Enma realized what was happening it was already to late. "Tsuna? What are you doing? Why? I..you...it's all...Mmph!" his objections were shut by the brunette's lips which had claimed his own once again. This time Tsunayoshi wasn't going to let loose so easily though. He pinned the young man under him on the bed by holding both of his hands up with one of his own, while he used his other hand to caress the red head's cheeks. There was much more want and lust in that kiss, Enma could clearly feel that and even though he was a little bit scared by the sudden change in Tsuna's attitude, he felt really excited and that's when Tsuna felt a hand pull him down. The young Vongola couldn't stop the smile his lips formed into the kiss. Tsuna felt himself get more and more excited as well and he really wanted to be connected with the other even deeper. It seemed soothing to him and he felt how with every second he pressed his lips on Enma's, more and more of his anger and annoyance vanished. Because he didn't know how to signalize what he wanted Tsuna just drove his tongue over the other's lips, which caused him to let a startled moan escape himself. When that happened Tsuna used the moment to move his tongue forward and explore Enma's mouth. He tasted sweet to him, much sweeter than anything he had ever ate and he felt incredibly aroused by the way Enma had started to moan into the kiss. Every time their tongues met and tangled it caused all of Tsuna's muscles to jolt. He really WANTED the red haired man beneath him then and there. "Enma..", he said, still breathing heavily, as he had broken the kiss. "Enma...I want you right now". His message was clear and he knew the other had understood, as his whole face became red and he tilted his head to the side to hide how embarrassed he was. Tsuna smiled at his friend, and mostly now, lover while he leaned down to his ear and kindly whispered "Any objections...?", before giving it a lick, just to giggle at the immediate response he got in form of a startled moan.

"Guess not", were his last words before he started what could only be described as teasing. He bit Enma's ear lobe and went down to his neck, leaving kisses and small bites on his way and when he felt the need to he gave a little bit more attention to one spot or the other. All the while Enma couldn't handle the situation, his breath came in short pants and his face was sweat covered. His eyes were shut and sometimes he moaned Tsuna's name, only to bite his lip and stop himself from acting so lewd. Tsuna didn't seem pleased by that, he sat up on Enma's lap and looked at the other a little bit fake-disapproving. "You know, Enma...", he said in a husky voice "It's okay to let it out. I won't mind". Enma only stuttered something about Tsuna not being fair, then sat up as comfortable as possible and tucked on a startled Tsuna's tie, which caused their mouths to crash together again. The brunette hadn't expected the other to take action like that, but it made him happy. All the stress he had the last weeks seemed to fly out of the window, with every touch and every kiss and every last bit he could get from the red haired man. He didn't know what it was, but Enma had something that soothed his nerves. And when he had unbuttoned Enma's shirt and threw it out of the way he felt like he had thrown some of his anger away too. Tsunayoshi could feel the soft skin of his precious person, the heat that radiated from him and the small sweat drips that covered part of him. He pressed the other closer to himself, wrapping his arms around Enma's waist and he was able to inhale the scent he had longed for, the past years. Yet again he started to nibble at Enma's neck and made his way further down, placing butterfly kisses on the other's collar bone. When he felt Enma shiver and tremble he carefully pushed him back onto the mattress. Another smile came across his lips when he playfully licked down Enma's collar bone all the way down to his left nipple and his partner let out a low groan, the loudest he had made so far. So that's the spot, Tsuna thought and started to pay all of his attention to the red head's chest and his oversensitive nipples. With every touch and every lick the Shimon boss' breath came faster. He was panting heavily and even though he tried to he couldn't restrain the moans, escaping from his mouth. Due to all the stimulation he made some movements without being aware of it and accidentally ground his hips upwards. Tsuna had suddenly seen sparks in the middle of kissing the other's bare chest, which caused him to mewl loudly and he realized that had been the outcome of Enma's struggles. "I see. That's a good idea, Enma.", he purred, his voice even lower than before, as he sat up to loosen his tie and toss it into the same direction Enma's shirt had landed. His shirt followed shortly after and Enma reached up with his small hands, to touch the newly exposed skin. "T-Tsuna..", whispered the red head, his voice sounded a little bit clouded and to Tsuna everything seemed like a drug. The moment he felt his finally-lover touching his bare chest, the small sparks that were sent through his body, the low voice Enma spoke in and the fact that he was able to sit on top of him. He was relaxing and at the same time he heated up more and more, which caused his lower region to tense up as well. "Tsuna please...i...", Enma started to struggle again, which ended up in grounding his hips against Tsuna who let out a loud moan and leaned down to the red haired man. "What is it, Enma?", the young Vongola whispered into Enma's ear "Can I help you...with something?", saying that Tsuna cupped Enma's still clothed member with his hands, causing the red head to whimper. That innocence was it that made Tsuna so unbelievably happy and with a smirk he started to once again nibble on Enma's neck, biting here and there and taking painfully long to get lower on the other's body. All the while he would ground their hips together, creating friction, none of them had ever experienced before and the man beneath him soon started to yell out his name in ecstasy, which only turned the brunette on. He wanted more and more of that innocent young man he loved so much and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop if Enma were to reject him all of the sudden. "TSUNA!" the red head panted "Oh god please..." and Tsuna knew, he wouldn't have to worry about that. The pleads and moans Enma uttered were hard to ignore and Tsuna gave in to them soon, because he himself wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. He went down Enma's body one more time, this time leaving many small bite marks on his chest and stomach, as he reached the others pants and slowly opened the zipper and the button, before leaning up and taking them off. While he did that he made sure to lick part of Enma's inner thighs, which made him moan in pleasure. However Enma sat up and looked down at him, half dazed, half confused and half concerned. "Tsuna...we...we shouldn't...shouldn't be doing this...We...Wait!" In order to blow away Enma's last objections Tsuna had just taken his boxer down as well "Please...stop...Tsu...Tsunaa-AAH!" and by leaning down he had engulfed Enma's member with his mouth. He had never done this before so he was a little bit unsure about what to do, but he just tried out whatever he thought would pleasure his lover. So he ran his tongue all the way up the shaft and carefully sucked on the tip, repatingly, bobbing his head up and down. Then he felt a hand grab his hair and the moans Enma formed where getting louder and louder. With a smirk he stopped in the middle of what he was doing and looked up into Enma's face. The red haired man was flushed, his eyes were nearly closed, sweat was all over him and when his lust-filled gaze met Tsuna's he turned even more red. "Say, Enma...Do you still want me to stop?" a devilish grin was formed in Tsuna's face as he saw the other look at him confused. "I...you...but...we..and..." "So I should stop..." Tsuna leaned down once more and gave a slow lick from down Enma's shaft up to the tip, as the red head groan in pleasure and need. "NO! Please...don't...don't stop.." "As you wish", Tsuna purred and proceeded with his actions Biting, licking and sucking, taking Enma's breath away with every little touch, until the red head started to struggle once again. "Ts-Tsunaaa...Stop..I'm going to..I...I'm going to..." he seemed to have a difficult time to think and speak, much to Tsunayoshi's delight. He leaned up to Enma's ear, while still stroking his erection and whispered "Come for me, Enma" before biting the red haired man's ear lobe.

"Ngh..Aahn! Tsuna-aaaah!", that had been far too much for Enma to handle and he came all over their bare stomachs and chests, covering even part of Tsuna's black pants with his semen. Tsuna smiled down at him proudly, licking some of Enma's cum from his chin as he leaned over to search for something in the drawer on the left of the bed. Enma, still panting heavily from all the over stimulation he had received, turned his head to look what the brunette was doing "T-Tsuna, what are...you looking for?", he saw said man turn around with a wide grin on his face and a bottle of lotion in his hand "N-no...!W-wait! Tsuna..you...you can't mean to...I mean..you...and...I...I'm scared." Enma tried to stop Tsuna from moving but ended up on the bed, pushed down by Tsuna, once again. "Listen, Enma. You know...I promised to NEVER hurt you again. And I meant it, that's why...that's why...I want you to trust me know, okay? I promise, I'll be careful and as kind as possible." Unlike before, Tsuna had a very serious expression on his face and Enma understood immediately, that the brunette was serious so he nodded slowly and let the other proceed. Tsuna seemed a little bit unsure of how to start it, but now that he had Enma's permission, he wouldn't waste any precious time, after all, his own member was hurting pretty badly right now and he would have to release himself soon, no matter how. After he covered his left hand with some of the lotion he carefully searched for the red head's entrance and when he found it he reached up with his right and caressed Enma's face in order of soothing his nerves. However Enma hissed, sounding really pained, the moment Tsuna entered his finger "A-Ah. It...it hurts". Tsuna carefully took his finger back out and entered it once again, this time a little bit faster, which didn't seem to hurt Enma as much as before. He repeated the action until the red head gave him a shy nod and Tsuna plugged in a second finger. This time Enma screamed, because of the pain. His brunette lover looked up concerned and started to pump on his cock to distract him. "I'm sorry Enma, it should stop hurting soon. Just hang in there okay?" Enma nodded. With a few more switches, in's and out's and the following scissoring movements, Enma seemed to get accustomed to something inside of him. His screams turned into moans and soon enough he started moving to the same rhythm Tsuna did, to deepen the thrusts. That's when Tsuna entered a third finger, to stretch him some more. Enma mewled, a mixture of pain and pleasure in his voice and after some more minutes Tsuna, without a warning removed his hands once again, which owned him a sound of disapproval from the red head.

"Enma, now it's getting pretty serious. Are you ready?", Tsuna asked as he started to remove his own pants. With a nod Enma was, yet again covered by a blush and he constantly tried to look anywhere but at his now completely naked lover. Tsuna giggled when he realized that and with his right hand he caressed Enma's swollen red lips. "Enma...please look at me...there's nothing to be ashamed of...", he whispered as he placed himself between the red head's legs and Enma gazed up at him, red all over the face, but a happy sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. That smile was it, what made Tsuna loose it. With a mumbled "I'm sorry Enma, I can't wait..." he entered himself completely with one swift movement. The red haired man beneath him screamed in pain and he dug his nails into Tsuna's back. "Shit. It...it...it h-hurts..Tsuna...I...", he hissed and panted at the same time, as Tsuna tried to sooth his pain, caressing his face, kissing him and slowly pumping his member. When Enma pulled away for air he took a concerned look, but he looked better than a moment before and when the red head turned his head and nodded, Tsuna couldn't help but smile, because he understood. Slowly he pulled himself back out of Enma and mumbled simple words of apology and love into his beloved one's ear, before he thrusted back in once again, this time a little bit more forceful when before. Once again, Enma hissed in pain, but this time he wasn't screaming and Tsuna took that as a sign to move on. Carefully he fastened his pace and Enma got more and more accustomed to being filled by something else when fingers. Eventually his hisses turned into screams again, but this time it was screams of pleasure. The whole room was filled with a mixture of screams, pants and the sound of skin meeting skin, as well as some name mumbling with various declarations of love, accompanied by some kissing sounds from time to time. Enma had a strong grip on Tsuna's shoulders, as he was held by the waist and he tried to deepen Tsuna's thrusts by buckling his hips downwards. Breathlessly he mumbled into the brunette's ear "Ts-Tsuna...I need...Ha...more..ngh..." and Tsuna wasn't someone who denied that request, fastening his speed once more, hitting Enma deeper and deeper with every thrust, he started to bite the red heads neck once again. Suddenly Enma screamed out in pure bliss. "ENMA? Are you alright?", the young Vongola asked concerned and stopped in the middle of his thrusting. "You..I..there...that spot...do..do...do it...again." Enma didn't sound clear to him anymore, like he was enchanted by a spell and couldn't get out of it. But the brunette didn't mind that at all and tried to adjust, so that he would hit that spot again. And he did. It took him a few tests, but once he had found the right angle he made sure to hit that one point over and over again with each and every of his thrusts. Not only Enma was profiting of this, since his muscles clenched down on Tsuna's cock every time he thrusted. They sped up more and more and both of them felt like they were loosing their minds. The ecstasy and passion they received from one another and the feeling of being so close made them experience pure bliss. When he felt himself get close, Tsuna started pumping Enma's cock again and the red head looked at him, confused, dazed and his eyes were clouded. In an erotical voice he mumbled "Tsunaa...I'm..I'm close...I...I am going to...going to...again..." and even though it was only a whisper, Tsuna heard him and he smirked, thrusting harder than before. With one last loud scream of passion Enma came, the second time this evening and he ended up breathing heavily, scratching Tsuna's back and shoulder blades until he started to bleed. But the tenth Vongola didn't realize the pain, since he felt incredibly, Enma's whole body clenching down on him and the screams he made, shouting Tsuna's name until it turned into a mumble. His body reaction was it that caused the brunette to cum as well. He felt sparks and his vision got all blurred and white as he let out a loud, manly moan when he shot his cum into the red head. It felt to him, as if all of his last anger was blown out of him in an instant and his clouded mind was now filled with nothing but pure love and passion. Nothing in his whole life had made him this happy and he clearly felt that this had only been the start and that caused him to smile and lean down to kiss his loved one. Not like before, it was loving and sweet, but it felt good to him. Ever so carefully Tsuna then pulled out of Enma and laid down next to him. When he turned his head he saw the other already half asleep, still blushing and his breathing was unsteady, but to Tsuna no one could match the beauty in front of him. "Enma...I'll clean this up, just relax, he whispered and got a wet towel from the bathroom, as well as some simple underwear. When he had cleaned up and dressed himself and his lover he went back to bed, put his arm around Enma's waist and held the already sleeping young man in his arm, whispering "I love you so much" into his ear before he fell asleep himself.

The next morning was the most embarrassing one in Tsuna's life. He woke up because of the noise of a door being opened by force. "Dame-Tsuna! What the hell? Don't tell me you actually fucked the little Shimon. This is going to give both families a really weird reputation you know!" Reborn. Oh crap. But that had -of course- not been enough. Next to him there was Chrome, blushing. "Boss...", she said and ran out of the room. And right afterwards there was a flushed Gokudera Hayato who's mouth was wide open. "JUUDAIME? This can't be...that's a misunderstanding isn't it." and all Tsuna could do was look down on the slightly confused Enma who had woken up from all the ruckus. The red heads eyes widened in shock as he saw everyone in the room and he instantly hid himself under the blanket. That was to much for Gokduera, who fainted. What a morning.


End file.
